


Orders

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> For [raggirare](http://raggirare.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

His hand closes around the human's throat.

He can feel skin and muscle bend. Can feel tendon and bone as they strain. Can feel the trachea and esophagus as they constrict.

He can feel the blood slow beneath his hand.

The human's eyes go wide. Pupils dilating. Tear ducts leaking.

The mouth moves. Forming a silent word. Stuttered. Forced. Whispered on his last breath.

It's only after he lets the body go that he knows what it was saying. Only after he drops dying tissue to the ground that he recognizes the name.

Sid.

Barizorg hums. Returning to his master.


End file.
